Into The Past
by GElizabeth
Summary: A teenage girl travels back in time to find herself falling in love with someone she shouldn't.  Bella is called Elizabeth but mainly the same  Reviews are appreciated All Human
1. Unexpected

**I Own Nothing! **

**Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright Infringement Intended**

Chapter One- Unexpected

The pain in my head was terrible and my body felt like it was made of lead. I couldn't move my body and when I tried I winced with the amount of pain resonating through my skull. My eyelids fluttered as I came back to the world and again winced as the dim sunlight came into contact with my eyes. I could vaguely hear someone muttering something and moving around as my body came back and my senses recovered themselves. I could feel bed linen on my skin and a nightgown that seemed to go all the way down my plump body. I could hear a number of voices asking for wet cloths and I could see shapes swimming in and out of my vision. Blinking a few times I could see the world around me and gasped. A lady in a 16th century dress was leaning over me dabbing my forehead gently with a cloth soothing the headache that was suddenly making an appearance. The hangings from the bed I was in were a dark red and gold trimming running through it allowing little light to penetrate it. My gaze landed upon myself as I looked down at my body: it was covered in a thick cover that was also red but I could feel how soft the linen was and the shift I was wearing. I was not wearing that the last time I was awake. I let my eyes go back to the woman as her voice was coming through clearer and clearer.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

I tried to answer but all I could do was moan in pain as the cloth came into contact with my sensitive head.

"I'm sorry, that must have been where you hit your head when you fell. You took a nasty tumble down those stairs it seems" she continued.

I finally found my voice as I said: "What happened?"

The lady looked at me curiously and answered in a suspicious voice.

"Well we were hoping you could tell us that"

"I don't even know where I am. Please tell me where I am"

I was frightened as the rest of my surroundings came into focus: her dress wasn't the only 16th century thing in the room. Everything was. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I realised that I was somewhere completely different with no one to help me. _I shouldn't have wished upon that star my mind whispered to me_. I was in a strange place and time and slowly pain came upon me in waves. I fell…I fell…

I woke with a gasp of shock and pain. My head felt better but the rest of my body ached and protested at the sudden movement of sitting up. I inhaled a sharp gust of air and slowing leant back into the pillows. My surroundings had not changed yet darkness surrounded them. The fear consuming me became more apparent as I struggled to come to terms with where and when I was. The lady had said I fell but that was all the information she had. Again I looked down at myself and was shocked to see someone sleeping with their head on my bed. I looked closer and noticed that it wasn't a lady this time but a man. I shook my head but that only caused a dull ache that resonated within my skull. My cry of pain must have awoken him as he sleepy looked at me and stared. I felt a blush come to my cheeks and I looked away from his startling green eyes that were illuminate by the fire and the moonlight.

"You're awake at last" he said.

"It seems so but I do not know where I am!"

I winced when I tried to move: my ribs were already aching with my breathing and moving to sit up straighter caused a sharp pain to stab through me. The man noticed and carefully put his hand on my shoulder to gently push me back upon the pillows.

"Thankyou sir" I stammered in reply: if it really was the 16th century then I needed to act like I belonged there.

"My name is Edward not sir. I detest that word" scorn shone through his answer and I looked away from him to stare at the tapestry on the wall. It depicted a wedding ceremony laced with bright colours and a sense of holinesss seemed to consume it. My thoughts on it were interrupted by his voice.

"Are you well? I did not mean to sound so harsh but everyone calls me sir or your highness. It does get boring"

"Your Highness?"I asked startled.

"Yes, I am the King! How did you not know that?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

I blushed again at my foolishness but brought my eyes to his face and could not suppress the gasp of horror and surprise at the face staring back.

Green eyes…bronze hair…a pale complexion…a strong, chiselled jaw line…a nose that looked somewhat crooked…and lips that were a light shade of red. King Edward VIII stared back at me as his face turned a dark red.

"You stare! Why? First you do not know your king and now you stare at me!"

I jumped where I lay and the cry of pain that escaped my mouth could not be repressed. My hand went directly across my ribs trying to hold them together as I struggled to breathe normally.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you" Edward soothed as he placed his hand gingerly upon mine.

"You are a King, I am new here, I do not understand a lot of things at the moment, you can do as you please" I answered in a weak voice. My eyes closed as I exhaled.

"That does not excuse my behaviour. I will explain a few things for you. You were found at the bottom of a stair case near to my chambers and found by me. You seemed to only be clad in a cotton night gown. I brought you to my chambers immediately and called upon the doctors. One of the ladies in waiting attended to you when you first woke up. You have been asleep for two days and I have been at your bed all night when you began to stir. I could tell you were in pain so my physician Carlisle put bandages around your ribs. You will recover soon but I was hoping you could tell me how you came to be at the end of one of my stair cases."

I was shocked…the king of England found me in my nightgown at the bottom of the stairs and I don't know how I got to be there. My mind was going around in circles and the tears came to my eyes as I realised I was all alone.

"I do not know…I have no recollection…I am sorry I have been such an inconvenience but I truly cannot recall how I got here"

The tears were streaming down my cheeks as I once again turned my head to the tapestry. I was stuck in 16th England, broken and talking to a King. How?

"Do not cry, you will be given a position here at court and you will stay in my chamber until you have recovered." Edward said this gently with his hand still upon mine.

"No, I cannot sleep in your chambers a moment longer it is not fair for a king to not have a bed while…" I was cut off by his hand covering my mouth.

"You will stay here. You cannot be moved, your ribs are damaged" he said this with finality and I couldn't argue. All I could do was nod as my tears fell onto his hand.

"I have no wife or mistress so you will not be disturbed and I normally fall asleep in my chair by the fire reading. It is fine"

He gently wiped away the tears with the back of his hand and made to stand but not before he lightly pulled the cover down so it now was just covering my stomach.

"Could you pull your nightgown up just above your ribs?" he asked in a timid voice

I replied with actions and did as he said. I was embarrassed: I wasn't thin at all and part of stomach was uncovered. One of my hands went over it as the king inspected the bandage and slowly pulled my nightgown back down with me covering myself up when the cover of the bed was in the way. His hands upon my bandaged skin left me with tingles but I did not see his face as I had turned my head to the tapestry again embarrassed at my body.

"Its still tight. That's good" he whispered as I turned back. My head was aching again and as the right side of my head came in contact with the pillow I winced. The king noticed and smiled weakly.

"The pain will be gone soon and when it is I will make sure you have gowns to wear, a post at court and a chamber"

"Thank you" I answered, exhaustion seeping through my words.

"Sleep…" he did not know my name and looked at me expectantly.

"Elizabeth"

"Sleep Elizabeth"

His gentle words soothed me to sleep but before I lost all unconsciousness his hand squeezed mine in a gentle caress.


	2. Information

**I Own Nothing! **

**Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright Infringement Intended**

Chapter Two- Information

Waking up the next morning with the sunshine coming through the drapes I let my thoughts wander to what I knew about Edward VIII. He was a young king at 18 and throughout his 50 year reign he didn't get married. There have been many disputes about whether he had mistresses but no evidence has been found to suggest it. Many thought he was gay but then wouldn't there be evidence of a gay lover? There wasn't anything. He grew up with his family yet it seems he didn't find anyone to have a family with. His reign was stable and was called the Golden Age as he fought of catholic invasions and an economy that was less than thriving. His court was surrounded by men yet he allowed wives and families to stay at court. His court life was one big family and any factions that occurred he would get rid of. He had no favourites and soon the people saw this. Nothing was corrupt in his reign except his lack of an heir. When he did his brother took the throne with massive support. People tend to forget Edward VIII as his brother was the one fighting battles and creating many children with his wife and mistresses.

My thoughts were disrupted by a cough from the end of my bed. Standing before me was Edward VIII and I knew his future. I tried to compose my face but I couldn't stop the look of sadness shining through as I contemplated this mans life. A legacy that I admired many people knew little about. His face showed confusion as mine worked to create a smile. He didn't speak to me and I didn't say anything to him. How could I? I think my voice would have been blocked by the lump in my throat. Edward was all alone. His father and mother died and the rest of his family have someone where as he probably never knew the touch of a woman. I blushed at that train of thought and looked into his emerald eyes. Intently I watched him move so he was sitting where he was before and I smiled at him.

"Good morning Edward" I said calmly.

"Good Morning Elizabeth" he said with a smile on his lips.

I shifted my weight and contained the whimper as my ribs protested yet again to any movement. Edward saw through me however.

"Still in pain" it wasn't a question, it was a statement yet I still nodded my head.

"You know I think I know more about you than I first realised" I said slowly and quietly.

"Go on" he looked at me in bewilderment yet his voice still had the regal authority to it even though he was unsure about my statement.

"I know you are a great King. You have looked after me but you're lonely. Surrounded by family yet not surrounded by the love of an equal. You rule wisely and the people love you with all their hearts yet there has been no woman that loves you like that. I can see in your eyes you yearn for something more. No king's life is private but you wish it was. A King helping a lowly girl who doesn't remember how she got to the bottom of a staircase is unheard of however you have helped me. I couldn't be more grateful for your help and kindness. I can see that you are very compassionate and by helping others you shine. You' re the King, a King that shines." I finished in a whisper but my eyes had not strayed from his face.

His face showed shock and hurt and I slowly raised my hand to his cheek and he gasped at the contact as did I. I was being bold, being very forward towards a king I barely knew. His bright eyes lightened at my touch and there was a faint glow to his cheeks. A king blushing! A spell had been cast, enchanting us both.

"You are quite correct, but I'm not sure I shine" he replied, leaning ever so slightly into my hand.

I smiled.

He smiled.

"It seems your little sleep as given you back your mind but I can tell your body still aches. Those stairs are stone and I am sure you have bruises. You whimpered in the night when you turned on your left side. I will get the physician in a little while"

And with that the spell was broken. My hand slipped away from his cheek onto the bed covers and I apologised for my behaviour but I was startled to find that he picked up my hand and placed it back upon his cheek.

"I now have felt the touch of a woman, not a lowly girl as you claim you are."

He smiled.

I smiled.

My information on him needed to be kept a secret I couldn't let him know. I couldn't let him know he would be lonely however could my appearance in this era change things?

_Reviews appreciated _


	3. Getting Better

**I Own Nothing! **

**Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright Infringement Intended**

Chapter Three- Getting Better

The day progressed in a whirl of comfort and pain. The physician Carlisle came to me mid morning and checked upon the number of injuries I had. I didn't realise I had so many and the slightest pressure on them seemed to cause me pain. My left side was the worse.

"You seem to have two broken ribs and bruising on the left side. I am sorry if this is causing you pain Elizabeth but I will need to bandage it quite tight" Carlisle looked at me apologetically as he helped me sit up and forward as he removed the old bandage.

The pain of leaning forward was excruciating and I grabbed onto his arm hard as my whole body screamed in protest.

"I'm s-s-o-rry" I gasped out as he began. My grip on him tightened every so often and I didn't want to cause this man harm while he was tending to me.

"It is fine Elizabeth, try to breathe steadily. Listen to my breathing"

His soothing voice helped me listen and I slowly was able to loosen my grip as he wound a new bandage around my middle. I was embarrassed as my nightgown was pushed up right over my stomach and ribs barely concealing my chest. The covers of the bed covered me from the middle of stomach down but I still blushed.

"I'm finished. It will help if you try and sleep on your right side, you need the sleep. You are pale and there are dark circles under your eyes still. I will request some food and drink for you and soon you will feel better" he smiled at the end and helped me lean back into the pillows.

"Thank you, I cannot be more grateful. I do not understand why the King is treating me thus…"

"Edward is a kind person and when he found you he became quite distraught. I have known him for many years Elizabeth and his face when he saw you was the same when he was informed his mother died. I believe you mean a lot to him even though he does not know anything about you."

My mouth hung open and I struggled to close it and ask my question.

"Why would he be distraught? I am no one! I am not pretty and from the lady I remember attending to me when I first woke up, I am seen as an intruder. I have nothing to offer a King." I felt tears threatening to fall down from my watery eyes.

"Elizabeth, he might be King but I believe there is something more to this. It might be wise to ask him when he comes back from hunting." Carlisle replied with an air of knowing more than he is telling. I did not want to pry and his loyalties obviously were with Edward. I admired that and smiled at him.

"Thank you again Carlisle. I will talk to him"

"There have not been many special people in Edwards life, be careful with him"

And with that Carlisle continued to assess my injuries: bruising on my back, my ankle had twisted but was healing at a quick rate, and my left side needed to heal properly. Therefore I was stuck in this bed but he did say I could walk around the chambers to keep strength in my legs. He departed with a smile and promise to check on me tomorrow.

With time by myself I looked around the room hardly containing my excitement at being in a 16th chamber with a 16th King caring for me. The history geek within me was a light with curiosity and I yearned to touch everything in the room. My eyes wandered to the tapestry again with the marriage scene being portrayed. it seemed to mean a lot to the King if it was in his bed chamber and in close proximity to his bed. The bold colours weaved in and out with each other creating an explosion of patterns that created the bride and groom. Gold wove into silver into red into purple into every colour! It was a master piece and my eyes continued to stare at it drinking in the vivid portrayal of a marriage that oozed love. The couple were holding hands and to me that showed the greatest love: comfort and reassurance is what you felt when your hand was being held by someone you love. However, I could only assume that as no one had held my hand the way the married couple were. I looked down at my hands and wondered if my assumption was correct. It seemed one day I would find out.

Moving away from the tapestry I noticed a fire in the room as well which was burning lightly giving of lovely warmth. I was in some kind of palace made of stone and looking out the window I saw that it was raining and draft rattled the window every few minutes. I was glad of the fire in those moments. The only other thing I could see from my place on the bed was the ornate chairs in the room: one by my bed and the other by the fire. I yearned to be in the one by the fire as a book was sat on the floor next to it. I wondered if my tired body could make the few paces to the chair without failing me. But if moving slightly forward hurt then trying to stand and walk would probably be much worse. I cursed under my breath and settled for turning onto my right side therefore I was facing the tapestry. My head wasn't aching anymore and I carefully leant further into the pillows, a sigh of relief escaping as I fell asleep staring at the beautiful work of art in front of me.

_Reviews appreciated _


End file.
